Aela's Companions
Aela's Companions is a group of strong honorable hunters and warriors in the mobile app card game The Elder Scrolls: Legends. History Aela's Companions are founded by Aela the Huntress from the original Companions. Her members focus on making themselves and others into stronger warriors and hunters. Aela has many hunters and werewolves in her organization more than the Companions lead by Kodlak Whitemane. They have the same code of honor and respect as the other Companions but Aela's members are more lethal and deadlier. Aela's Companions also use tamed wild animals and beast the members focus on training their creatures as well as themselves. Her group likes to dominate their enemies they also prefer to focus on using offense instead of defense they also heavily rely on strength and endurance. Unlike the Companions who were formed by Ysgramor who now follow Kodlak Aela's Companions are not ashamed or afraid of their lycanthropy. Aela the Huntress has assisted both the Forgotten Hero and the Dovahkiin both of whom she met in the Fourth Era when Aela's Companions assisted the Forgotten Hero and when Kodlak and his Companions assisted the Dragonborn. Aela's faction prefer to use heavy damage, shear force along with brute force on their opponents. While Aela's Companions maybe more deadlier and tougher they learn to control their strength, endurance, brute force and lycanthropic best forms. They don't fight against their power and they don't let it control them which helps them keep their honor and remain human with out acting like savage beast. Aela's guild use rapid shots and use crushing blows on their enemies they also use magical enchanted armor. Aela and her Companions take part in the Heroes of Skyrim event. This group also focuses on dealing heavy damage to their enemies. They work on boosting up weak and strong members and creatures of their guild. Everything that they learn helps them deadlier warriors. But despite the strength, brute force and how deadly they are Aela and her Companions are straightforward. Members *Aela the Huntress - founder and strongest member *Grim Shield-Brother - Nord shield brother *Companion Harbinger - Unnamed Nord Harbinger *Orc Clan Captain - Unnamed Orc Captain *Stormcloak Vanguard - Unnamed Nord Stormcloak *Triumphant Jarl - Unnamed Nord Jarl *Night Predator - Werewolf *Child of Hircine - Werecreature *Shadowfen Priest - Unnamed Argonian Priest *Whiterun Protector - Unnamed Nord Whiterun guard *Ulfric's Zealot - Unnamed Nord *Morkul Gatekeeper - Unnamed Orc Gatekeeper *Wind Keep Spellsword - Unnamed Breton Spellsword *Circle Initiate - Unnamed Nord Animals and Creatures *Mudcrab *Crocodile *Imp *Alit *Various animals, beast and creatures Gallery Aela_the_Huntress_Legends_Cart_Art.png|Aela the Huntress. Grim_Shield-Brother_card_art.png|Grim Shield-Brother. Circle_Initiate_card_art.png|Unknown Nord Circle Initiate. Companion_Harbinger_card_art.png|Unknown Nord Companion Harbinger. Whiterun_Protector_beast_form_card_art.png|Unknown Nord Whiterun Protector/Guard in beast form. nightpredator-1.png|Night Predator. tumblr_n4k2irCFe31rba901o1_1280-1.jpg|Child of Hircine. Wind_Keep_Spellsword_card_art.png|Unknown Breton Spellsword from Wind Keep. Shadowfen_Priest_card_art.png|Unknown Argonian priest from Shadowfen. LG-cardart-Morkul_Gatekeeper.png|Unknown Orc Gatekeeper from Morkul. LG-cardart-Triumphant_Jarl.png|Unknown Nord Jarl. Stormcloak_Vanguard_card_art.png|Unknown Nord Stormcloak Vanguard. LG-cardart-Orc_Clan_Captain.png|Unknown Orc Clan Captain. Category:Elder Scrolls Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Adventurers Category:Fighters Category:Organizations Category:Teams Category:Honorable Category:Vikings Category:Loyal Category:Heroic Mercenaries Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Animal Kindness Category:Nature-Lovers Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Paranormal Category:Force of Nature Category:Supporters Category:Protectors Category:Strong-Willed